Joke
by Fingersofbone
Summary: Genderbent, highschool!AU. Soul didn't quite know why that quiet blond boy had fascinated her so much, but she desperately wanted to get to know him. One shot. First attempt at fan fiction.


**Hey, fingersofbone here. Yeah, I have been planning a bunch of stories, but whenever I get around to writing them, I either lose inspiration, or I drop my phone and it was beyond repair so I lost EVERYTHING. I have story ideas and all, but for the mean time, I think I'm just going to stick to oneshots.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Soul Eater that I own is the first eight volumes of the manga and a T-Shirt. Nor do I own the X-Men, or anything else I may have briefly mentioned.**

**WARNING: AU, genderbent, swearing, and the authors lack of an attention span.**

Soul Evans was _not_ a person to be trifled with. She acted as though she was out of your league, was filthy rich, and had the appearance of a demon. Perhaps she was. There were peculiar rumors that would circle the school of the intimidating albino having _secret blades_ hidden underneath her skin like she was a freaking X-Men. Then again, there were also peculiar rumors of the anatomy teacher being a secret homicidal maniac.

But whatever she was, (or how good she thought she was, for that matter) she seemed to have taken a strange liking to some particularly average boy in her class. He was blond. No, not the kind of golden blond that you secretly fantasize about your Prince Charming having, but a dull wheat color. He was scrawny, like he hadn't eaten in days, which just might have been true, considering how he always skipped lunch to study in the library. He dressed like they were attending a prep school instead public school, insisting on wearing sweater vests and tan slacks. And he _read_ for fun. As in _reading._ As in _books. _All in all, he was a preppy nerd. Which _totally _goes against Soul's rebellious, punk look. But, Soul had a feeling that there was something about him that was different.

Maybe it was the way that he looked at their so called peers as if they were strange, rambunctious creatures in the wild. Every time she saw that look she would almost burst out laughing. She could _definitely _relate to that look. But when he wasn't looking at the psychos like they were from another species, he was... deep in thought. she would walk past the library and see him there, eyes glazed over as he was completing a worksheet, a slight frown on his face. And the intensity of his eyes weren't a joke, either. Deep, emerald green, that looked like they could see right into your soul, like some kind of... _soul perception,_ or something ludicrous like that.

Soul had never seen him smile. She'd never exactly spoken to him, either, but still. She wanted to know what caused him to frown. And she apparently decided she wanted to find out, because the next day, she would approach him for the first time.

"_What?"_ Maka asked incredulously in his surprisingly smooth voice. She was honestly expecting some puberty cracks or something.

"Did I stutter?" the albino grumbled. She was beginning to get a bit irritated with the way people crowded around them like this was some sort of damn phenomenon. They were in the school courtyard, about fifteen minutes before school would start.

"_Did she seriously ask him out on a Deathbucks date?" _someone whispered off to her left.

_"I would've thought that she would go for someone more attractive," _someone to her right insisted, _"Like me!"_

_"What do you think he's going to say?" _that voice came from right behind her, and although she couldn't identify it, it struck an anxious chord in her body.

"Fucking _scram!_" Soul growled at the spectators. They mumbled in reply, dispersing back to their usual hang out spots in the courtyard. She turned back to Maka and raised an eyebrow. "well?" she asked. His murky eyes were on her, emotions painfully evident. He was shocked. That much was obvious. that new emotion was quickly replaced with that ever present frown.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" _What?! _

"I'm not joking." she defended calmly, crossing her arms casually. He merely huffed in return.

"Yeah, right. You actually came over here because you wanted to talk to me," he said sarcastically. Soul couldn't believe the hard edge to his voice. This couldn't have been the boy that she had seen so many times before. This boy was untrusting, with dead, clouded eyes. Not the calm boy with inquisitive, intelligent orbs that she was used to. _Maybe he only saved that look for his books. _

Regardless of her inner turmoil, she maintained her same calm façade. "Maybe I did." she shrugged. He sighed slightly, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Just, leave me alone, will you? I'm in the middle of something." he raised a book, that he was gripping onto like it was his lifeline, in front of her as if to prove a point. Curious, she glanced at the title.

"Jane Eyre? Isn't that a romance?" she asked apathetically. He blushed again and violently shook his head.

"No! I mean- well, there's romance _in _it, but i-it's not a romance! More than anything, it's about the hardships that she had to face in her life. From her parents dying..." He ranted on, a rather endearing awkwardness encasing his aura, and Soul allowed her lips to twitch up in an amused grin. She merely grabbed his free hand with both of hers, silencing him in an instant.

"Look, just, meet me at Deathbucks after school, alright? The one by the park. I'll be _damned_ if you blow me off, so don't even think about it." he stared at her, his cheeks going from a pale pink to a crimson red with every glance to her hands wrapped around his as a catalyst. She was just... _so cool._ Maka finally understood peoples fascination with the girl he thought was just a no good punk.

Meanwhile, on the other perspective, Soul was intrigued. He _was_ rather bipolar, wasn't he? Or perhaps that bitterness was just a façade. He quickly went from apathetic emo boy to avid book-lover in minutes, making Soul wonder who he truly was. Sure, it was affirmative that he was compassionate about books, but what other sides were there to him? Did he have a temper? Was he happy go lucky? Or maybe he was really depressed and hated everything that didn't stimulate his brain. Well, whatever the hell it was, Soul wanted to find out. So, as she smirked cooly at him and drifted off, and as the bell rang causing the nerd to go into a holy-shit-I'm-late spazz, she inwardly beamed. Maybe... they could be friends.

And perhaps they did become friends. Oh, what, did you expect them to go on some hormone-crazed 'I hardly know you but I know that we're meant for each other' emotional expedition that somehow ends up with them excepting each others differences, confessing their love for each other and somehow overcoming their own insecurities and fears in just one short day? C'mon, this is Soul and Maka we're talking about. If anyone would refuse any such advances, It'd be these two. We can still hope though, can't we? After all, that Deathbucks date _did_ go rather well...

**Yeah, this was bad. Sorry. First fanfic and all... **

**Anyways, sorry to crush your dreams, but I was trying to keep these two idiots in character and to do that, we can't just have them liking each other right away, can we? And even so, they weren't exactly in character. Trust me, I was cringing as I was writing this. Oh god, that Jane Eyre thing was just desperate filler. -_-# Honestly, I read over it and it doesn't flow AT ALL.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that little blurb of awkwardness. Once again, it is my first fanfic and all, so I probably am going to look back on this years from now, cringing horribly at my lack of literary talent and wishing it could all be taken back- so please. Donate to the low-self-esteem charity and drop a review. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged.**


End file.
